pieces of the puzzle
by spiritofthecrane
Summary: Logan, Katy and Shawn have been with the Atlanta group since the beginning. Follow the trio as they struggle to survive not only the apocalypse but love as well. Maggie/OC Shane/OC Glenn/OC. Daryl/OC. slash. Het. Rated M for later chapters.
1. prologue

When the outbreak first happened everyone thought it was a controlled situation, they were wrong. The virus spread quicker than any disease known to man. It killed the brain and then reanimated the body, filled only by basic animalistic Instinct they began to feed and turn others into what many people believed to be a myth, zombies.

Many 'safe' havens were set up throughout the world. People flocked to them like moths to a flame which only help to spread the virus quicker. Two of the worst instances is New York and Atlanta.

Two months after the outbreak and the human race is all but gone. Only a handful of people survived the beginning and those people must now fight for survival.

Kill the dead, fear the living.

That's the creed that many survivors live by. Trust only your group and be wary of strangers. Many people believed that groups would be safer than being alone.

One such group survived the past two months by living in a quarry. They were lead by a former sheriff's deputy and an army ranger.

Each member of the group had a specific job to do. And because of this dynamic the group and all its members lived.


	2. living hell

The Georgia Sun shown through the forest as three figures shuffled through the undergrowth that made it difficult for two of the three. The taller of the two men was 6'1 and his dark brown hair was pulled in small pony tail he walks through the forest with ease. The shorter man was 5'9 and his hair was a mess on top of his head, he was having a difficult time walking through the forest. The girl was the same size as the shorter man but her caramel brown hair was down to her back.

"Logan slow down" the shorter man whined, but Logan simply ignored him. When he didn't get a response the smaller man turned to his female friend in desperation "Katy tell him to slow down please" he begged but Katy did the same thing as Logan and ignored him. She knew her friend well enough that if she ignored Shawn long enough he would quite down. Shawn was impatient even before the world ended and even that wasn't enough to make a difference.

They walked for what seemed hours to Shawn but in reality it was just a few minutes. They reached the edge of the forest and walked outbound a clearing that had a few tents and some vehicles. They walked towards a group of people that were standing around a make shift camp fire. The closer they got the better they could hear what the others were talking about.

"We've been here for over a month" one of the women stated as she held two children to her closely "what are we going to do". One man who had an air of authority stepped up. His black hair was sorta slicked back, he opened his mouth to speak but shut it when he saw the three approach the camp.

"Where have you been?" He asked his voice full of anger. Logan simply did the same thing he did to Shawn, ignored him, walked passed him and towards his tent in the back. Sensing that Logan wasn't going to answer him he turned to the other two only to see Katy. "Sorry Shane. Logan wanted to look around the forest and see if there were any cabins that could be of use" Shane nodded his head, accepting the explanation for where they went. "Well did you find any thing?" Instead of using words Katy just shook her head and walked away going over to where Shawn was talking or more accurately flirting with a young Asian man whose name was Glenn.

Katy sat down quietly and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. When she looked up she saw Glenn walk away slightly flushed "that went well" Katy observed. Shawn turned his head and fixed a glare on her and plopped to the ground where he stood.

They sat like that for several minutes in silence. Katy staring at Shawn, who avoided her gaze. Having been able to read him since high school she knew that something was bugging him and that he would spill his guts any second. 1...2...3 "I just dint get it! We flirt and tease but when I try and make a move I get rejected" he seethed to his best friend.

Shawn ranted for several minutes before he calmed down enough to let Katy get a word in "maybe he's scared of getting close because he doesn't want to lose any one else?" Shawn looked at her flabbergasted. He was the psychologist, he should have been the one to see that, not the elementary teacher.

The leaves behind then russled startling the two. Shawn, out if rabbit, pulled the hand gun that he had in his hip holster. He aimed it at the bushes ready to fire if a walker stumbled its way out.

But instead of a walking corpse Daryl Dixon stepped out. He looked dirtier than normal which was saying something. He looked at the two of then and snorted "where's that friend of yours?" Katy looked at Shawn who had lowered his and pointed toward the three tents near the edge of the quarry. Daryl gave Katy a small smile and nodded at Shawn.

The trio had a weird friendship with the younger of the two Dixon's. Unlike everyone else whom thinks the youngest Dixon is anti social (which he is) they know how Daryl isn't hateful, he just doesn't know how to talk to people without being an ass.

After Daryl took off towards the tents Katy looked at Shawn who was staring at Glenn from afar. Eventually Katy just stopped trying to talk with him and went to talk with the other girls.

When she got closer the first person to notice her was Amy. A grin appeared on her face as the elementary teacher joined them. The only one not happy to see her was Lori who disliked Katy with a strong passion because no matter what Katy was optimistic and she had two people to protect her.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Katys eyes met Lori's as she glared at the teacher. After s moment of silence it was Andrea that spoke "we're just counting supplys. To see what Glenn needs to grab on his next run" Katy nodded and looked at what was laid out: only a few cans of food, About a dozen bottles of water, a few lady items and deodorant for the guys.

From what Katy saw they had a Week of supplys left. "Maybe Glenn could take a few more people" Katy suggested everyone agreed except Lori who didn't look impressed. "Who would you suggest goes with him?" The tension between the two of them was thick and uncomfortable for the other women. "Who ever wants to. Hell I'll be the first to volunteer."

Even though her words were strong everyone doubted that Logan would let her go alone. Another thing wrong with the suggestion is they have no idea if Glenn would take anyone else, well maybe Shawn but that's a whole other story.

After minutes of talking about how to approach Glenn it was Carol who had an idea "why don't we get Shawn to talk to him?" The ladies all nodded before looking to Katy who just signed an went to look for her best friend.


End file.
